Drunken Pleasures
by Alia-karasu
Summary: traduction d'HarrySnapeAlways. Les Malfoys obtiennent toujours ce qu'ils veulent. Mais que ce passe-t-il quand Fred se reveille un matin avec Lucius Malfoy et que l'homme veut plus. Sans compter que Draco s'interesse à Harry. slash HP/DM, LM/FW, mpreg
1. le bar

Disclaimer: Tout est à JKR et à HarrySnapeAlways

Voici donc la première de mes traduction, j'espère que vous apprécierez, si vous rencontrez des erreurs merci de me le signaler.

***

le bar

La guerre s'était terminée dans le ministère. Harry avait détruit Voldemort. Et la vie suivait de nouveau son cours. Ça faisait un an. Fred et George avait constitué un bon fonds avec leur premier magasin à Londres. Fred avait prit l'argent des ventes par correspondance et acheté le magasin de Zonko. Les enfants de l'école assuraient un travail continu. Les septièmes années pouvaient sortir tous les week-ends et ainsi plus d'affaires arrivaient en ville. George et Angelina s'étaient mariés au printemps et ils parlaient déjà d'enfants. Bill et Fleur avaient accueilli leur fille, Percy et Penny allaient bientôt se marier. Ron et Harry allaient commencer leur dernière année dans deux mois, et Ginny sa sixième. Tout le monde semblait en mouvement. Lui et Alicia sortaient ensemble depuis leur sixième année à l'école. Elle vivait à Édimbourg où elle travaillait pour un magazine sur le quidditch. Mais elle passait la plupart des nuits avec lui à l'appartement. Il savait qu'il était temps de faire le prochain pas en avant. Sa mère n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter. Elle avait toujours voulu des petits-enfants. Mais il n'était pas convaincu.

Mais il avait décidé de faire le prochain pas. Il était sur que quand il lui aurait proposé il allait le sentir. Ils étaient ensemble depuis si longtemps. Sa mère avait raison. Il était en train de se transformer en Charlie. Charlie était parti en Roumanie une nouvelle fois. Ils étaient certains qu'il était un célibataire endurci. Il n'avait jamais eu d'intérêt pour les femmes. Ils savaient qu'il était gay depuis qu'il avait quinze ans. C'était commun dans le monde sorcier. Même accepté. Les sorciers mâles pouvaient avoir des enfants. Mais Charlie n'était simplement pas du genre à s'engager. Fred ne se voyait pas de la même façon. Il pouvait se voir s'imaginer avec des enfants dans la vie. C'est pourquoi il était sur que c'était juste un peu d'appréhension.

Fred avait acheté la bague. Il avait arrangé un diner spécial pour Alicia. Il était sur que ce serait un vrai coup de foudre pour elle. Il avait convaincu sa colocataire, Katie, de le laisser entrer dans leur appartement afin qu'il puisse tout arranger. Mais malheureusement pour Fred, c'est lui qui alllait avoir une surprise.

Alicia arriva à la porte embrassant et à moitié déshabillée par un homme. "Katie est partie pour son travail pour le weekend alors on devrait avoir l'appartement rien que pour nous."

Fred s'éclaircit la gorge. Alicia et son amant se retournèrent. Fred fut choqué de voir Roger Davies. Roger pâlit. "Peut-être que je devrais y aller."

Fred ne pouvait pas le croire. Sa copine depuis quasiment deux ans était déjà à moitié nue et avec un autre homme. Il regarda le diner au chandelles qu'il avait préparé. Et l'écrin qui était maintenant dans sa main. Il ne pouvait pas croire à ce qui se passait. Il allait lui demander de l'épouser. Et elle le trompait. Il se demandait désormais depuis quand ça durait. La tête lui tournait et il avait besoin de sortir de là et vite.

Quand elle tenta de l'arrêter il la regarda. "Depuis combien de temps faites vous ça derrière mon dos et quand comptais tu me le dire ?"

Alicia était pâle. "Tu n'as de temps que pour ton travail. Et tu m'embrasses à peine. J'avais besoin d'un véritable homme Fred. Je ne pouvais pas attendre pour toujours. Roger et moi sommes fiancés."

Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Il avait été en cours avec eux bien sur. Le champion de quidditch se serdaigle. Il avait toujours pensait que ce type était un peu crétin. Il avait une trop haute opinion de lui-même. Il avait été le cavalier de Fleur pour le bal de noël. Il voulait frapper l'arrogant crétin mais à la place il posa bruyamment l'écrin ouvert sur la table afin qu'elle puisse le voir. Elle sembla remarquer le diner aux chandelles pour la première fois.

Alicia avait les larmes aux yeux. "Oh Fred. Je suis désolée. J'aurais dus te le dire plus tôt. S'il te plait restes, nous devons en parler."

Fred la dépassa. "Vas t'envoyer en l'air avec ton nouveau fiancé et laisses moi hors de tout ça. Je suis sur que la nourriture est encore chaude, vous pouvez célébrer avec ça."

Avec ces mots il quitta l'appartement et transplana à pré-au-lard. Il pensa à rentrer chez lui. Ou aller voir George. Mais il ne le fit pas, sa famille compatirait. Mais il savait qu'ils lui rappelleraient qu'il avait trop travaillé. Qu'il avait attendu trop longtemps. Qu'ils lui avaient dit. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui dans son appartement non plus en y réfléchissant. Il atterrit à la Tête du Sanglier. C'était un bon endroit pour se perdre et avoir un bon gros coup à boire. Il s'affaissa au bar et commanda un double fire-whisky.

Une voix veloutée résonna à ses oreilles. "Mettez sa commande sur ma note."

Fred se tourna pour voir Lucius qui était assit à côté de lui. "Vous n'aviez pas à faire ça."

D'une quelconque façon il se retrouva à une table avec Lucius. La femme de Lucius était morte en tant que mangemorte mais il avait été espion. Il supposa que Lucius était là pour son travail de gouverneur. C'était l'été donc son fils n'était pas à l'école. Lucius continua de lui fournir bourbon et whisky et Fred n'en refusait définitivement aucun. Après le nuit qu'il avait eu il en avait bien besoin. Il se retrouva à raconter son histoire à l'autre homme.

A l'heure de la fermeture Lucius sauta sur l'occasion et remonta la main sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse. "Je crois que j'ai un moyen de t'empêcher de penser à cette trainée pour la nuit."

***

Bon, pour ceux qui lisent nephelims: le chapitre sera un peu en retard dut à un personnage qui a décidé de me créer des ennuis, il refuse de rentrer en scène correctement...

A propos de cette fic : Le lien de la fic originale est dans mes favoris.

Je ne sais pas du tout quand la suite sera publiée, vu la longueur des chapitre ça ne devrait pas excéder les un mois d'intervalle mais bon...j'ai pas mal d'autres projets.


	2. l'appartement

Disclaimer: Tout est à JKR et à HarrySnapeAlways

***

l'appartement

A l'heure de la fermeture Lucius sauta sur l'occasion et remonta la main sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse. "Je crois que j'ai un moyen de t'empêcher de penser à cette trainée pour la nuit."

Fred n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Peut-être était-il bien trop soul. Il n'avait jamais prit en considération un homme auparavant. Mais il ne put dénier son gémissement alors que la main entre ses jambes arrivait à son pénis et l'enserrait agréablement. Ne trouvant aucune protestation vocale Fred se retrouva entrainé sur ses pieds. Lucius jeta de l'argent sur la table. Avant que Fred ne sache vraiment se qu'il faisait il se trouva en train de laisser Lucius entrer avec lui dans son appartement. Il savait qu'il aurait dût protester. Il n'était pas gay. Il allait juste se mettre à protester. Et c'était Lucius fichu Malfoy. Mais son corps n'était pas en train de protester. Il était pratiquement en train de supplier pour ça.

Lucius l'entraina pour un long et violent baiser. "Je peux te promettre que tu ne pensera pas à cette pute de la nuit."

Fred se retrouva torse-nu et pressé contre un mur. Les dents de Lucius s'enfonçant dans son cou coupèrent toute réelle réponse. "Oh Merlin."

Gloussant Lucius poussa un genou entre les jambes du garçon et les força à s'écarter. Oh il pouvait voir qu'il était comme un agneaux pour ce genre de choses. Il n'avait jamais était avec un homme. Mais quand il sentit les mains de Fred sur sa chemise déboutonnant son haut, il su que ça allait bientôt changer. Oh il savait que c'était la boisson et la douleur de cette nuit. Mais il voulait absolument faire connaitre au jeune homme le moment de sa vie. Il avait été à des réunions ennuyeuses pendant toute la journée. Et à Pré-au-lard il n'avait pas pensé trouver une bonne solution. Il s'était résolu à retourner au manoir seul. Mais alors il avait vu le rouquin et avait juste besoin de l'avoir. Le fait qu'il soit un Weasley traversant à peine sa tête.

Fred n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ses mains étaient en train de retirer la chemise de Lucius. Le fait qu'il soit un Malfoy et la querelle familiale lui vint à l'esprit. Ou qu'il était un homme. Ou Alicia. Mais alors que Lucius était en train de s'éloigner, il vit ses mains se placer autour du cou de l'homme et l'entrainer de nouveau dans un violent baiser. Ses lèvres s'écartèrent quand les dents de Lucius tirèrent sur sa lèvre inférieure. La langue de l'homme glissa dans sa bouche. Il tente de s'éloigner alors qu'il sentait le genou se retirer et Lucius défaire son pantalon. Mais Lucius le retenait fermement en place avec une main derrière son cou et Fred se retrouva délogé de ses pantalon et boxer.

Lucius s'écarta de lui. "Dans quelle direction est ta chambre mon lion? Je ne compte pas te prendre dans l'entrée. En tout cas pas cette fois."

Fred était en train de gémir d'envie alors que la main de Lucius jouait avec son pénis pendant qu'il parlait. "Ce côté." admit Fred sans y penser.

Lucius l'entraina vers la chambre, enlevant les derniers restes de ses propres vêtements alors qu'il reprenait ses attaques sur le cou de Fred. Les mains de Lucius étaient sur son torse pinçant les sensibles tétons rouges qui s'y trouvaient. Fred perdait la tête alors que l'homme s'acharnait sur son corps. Fred ne s'était jamais senti comme ça avant. Il avait été avec Alicia. Mais son corps n'avait jamais répondu ainsi. Son corps était en train de rechercher anxieusement plus de contacte avec l'homme.

Lucius mordilla son lobe d'oreille. "Je veux prendre ton charmant petit cul encore et encore ce soir."

Fred ne protesta pas quand il se trouva placé sur le lit. "Oui."

Oh il allait faire ça délicatement et lentement. Ils avaient toute la nuit après tout. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps depuis qu'il avait eu un corps aussi jeune dans son lit. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir prit quelques jouets avec lui. Il secoua la tête à l'idée. Il pouvait apprécier ce petit sans eux. Il baissa les yeux vers les jolis tétons que ses doigts avaient rendus rouges, imaginant y placer ses jolies nouvelles attaches. Oh, il réalisa qu'allait devoir revenir ici un jour. Pour le moment il abaissa sa bouche et en prit un, enfonçant ses dents et ravi du sifflement qu'il obtint de Fred. Le temps qu'il arrive au second téton Fred était quasiment en train de le supplier.

Fred gémit et s'accrocha aux draps. Comme si la sensation dans ses tétons n'était pas suffisante la main de Lucius était parties vers son pénis. Il était déjà devenu dur mais ses hanches se soulevèrent du lit pour rencontrer la main, son corps criant pour avoir plus. La pression sur son pénis devenait plus dur et rapide alors que Lucius se trainait en dessous de son torse et commençait à plonger sa langue en lui et hors de lui. Le temps que Lucius le prenne dans sa bouche Fred était près de l'orgasme et explosa dans la bouche de l'homme.

Lucius le nettoya. "Je vois que mon lion a bien aimé ça. Maintenant je pense que ce petit me doit une faveur. A genoux petit lion."

Fred était en train de revenir sur terre et son esprit était brumeux alors qu'il se mettait à quatre pattes. "Oui."

Attrapant sa baguette puisqu'il savait que Fred n'avait jamais était prit par un homme, il lubrifia son anus. Il prenait tellement de plaisir alors qu'il entrait centimètre par centimètre dans le délicat et jeune cul. Oh il fut doux et donna à Fred le temps de s'habituer à la longueur. Il entendait des gémissement d'inconfort de la part du jeune corps. Mais le temps qu'il y soit entièrement les gémissement devinrent des gémissements de plaisir. Il prenait tellement de plaisir à baiser le joli cul. Oh il n'avait pas eu de vierge depuis bien trop longtemps. Il trouva l'idée bien trop puissante et après un round repartit pour un nouveau, ses mains s'égarant sous le torse et prenant le pénis en main et commençant à le caresser et le presser de nouveau jusqu'à l'érection.

Fred avait mordu ses lèvres au départ. L'inconfort était tel qu'il avait tenté de cacher des sanglots. Mais tout ce qui venait maintenant étaient des gémissements, Surtout alors que la main courait le long de son pénis de plus en plus. Alors qu'il atteignait son second orgasme de la nuit arrivait au sien.

Lucius se retira et les nettoya il les attira dans le lit. "J'ai quelques jouet que je compte te montrer quand tu viendras dans mon lit demain soir."

***

Bon...voilà le second chapitre, j'ai eu du mal pour traduire le lemon, je pense que ça se sent...


	3. la petite amie

Disclaimer: Tout est à JKR et à HarrySnapeAlways

***

3 la petite-amie

Fred fut réveillé par la lumière matinale qui se déversait par la fenêtre. Un moment il pensa avoir rêvé. Qu'il était juste vraiment saoul à cause d'Alicia et était juste rentré. Mais alors qu'il commençait à reprendre ses esprit il sut que ce n'était pas le cas. Tout d'abord il ne dormait jamais sur son estomac. Et jamais nu. Et son corps était raide et douloureux. Même s'il se sentait incroyablement bien. Et puis bien sûr Il y avait un second bruit de respiration. Un bras s'étendait au travers de son dos et il pouvait sentir la chaleur du second corps à côté de lui. Des souvenirs de la nuit d'avant l'inondèrent. Rencontrer et boire avec Lucius au bar. Revenir à l'appartement. Son corps répondant anxieusement. Être prit deux fois par cet homme avant de s'endormir. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Et le blond étendu à côté de lui était une preuve indiscutable.

Il n'était pas gay. Il continuait de se le répéter. Il n'avait aucun problème avec les gays. Charlie l'était et il l'avait toujours soutenu. Mais il ne l'était pas. Mais il ne se sentait jamais comme ça. Il ne se sentait jamais comme ça avec Alicia. Il n'avait jamais supplié pour avoir plus comme son corps l'avait fait la nuit précédente. Il n'avait jamais crié envieux de plus de contact. Tout lui revenait. Mais il y avait plus. C'était Lucius Malfoy. Ce n'était pas juste son sexe ou son age. Ou qu'il aie était un espion. Les Malfoys et les Weasleys se querellaient depuis des générations. Mais la nuit dernière, rien de tout ça n'importait. Il savait juste qu'il l'avait voulu. Il avait supplié pour le toucher. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il en voulait plus.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que Lucius avait remué derrière lui. Lucius lui sourit. Oh il s'était tellement amusé hier au soir. Il voulait absolument y re-gouter. Ça n'allait pas être juste un coup d'un soir. Oh Fred allait réchauffer son lit bien assez tôt. Et pour pas mal de temps. Il commença à embrasser le jeune et délicieux dos, sachant que le petit lion était perdu dans ses pensées et non endormis.

Fred se tourna sur le dos. "J'aurais cru que tu te serais faufilé dehors pendant la nuit."

Lucius gloussa. "Oh mon petit. Je prévois profiter de toi pendant pas mal de nuits à venir. Je me souviens t'avoir invité dans mon lit ce soir."

Toute réponse de Fred fut coupée par un grognement alors que sa main allait vers son pénis. Ce n'était pas une aussi gentille attention qu'avant. C'était un coup rude qui fit grogner Fred. Ses hanches se soulevèrent du lit contre sa volonté. Il était anxieux de demander pour plus. Lucius prenait tant de plaisir à le regarder. Il allait le faire supplier pour plus. Il ne pouvait nier le vouloir aussi. Il prit le délicat pénis dans sa bouche. Il ne fallut que quelques mouvements pour que Fred explose dans sa bouche.

Il le lécha afin de nettoyer Fred et remonta pour l'embrasser. "Je crois que tu me dois quelque chose maintenant et je ne compte pas partir avant de l'avoir eu."

Fred grogna et allait se retourner sur son estomac pour se mettre à genoux quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. "Je dois aller répondre."

Lucius gloussa et l'entraina dans un dure et violent baiser. Il assura à Fred qu'il pouvait attendre. Qu'il serait aussi silencieux qu'une souris. Fred attrapa une de ses robes. Il vit des vêtements jonchés par terre alors qu'il avançait et les envoya plus loin. Les seules personnes qui pouvaient monter sans s'annoncer étaient George et Alicia. Et il n'avait pas l'intention d'informer l'un ou l'autre de ses méfaits de la nuit d'avant. Il ne savait même pas comment se l'expliquer à lui même. Il n'allait pas essayer de l'expliquer à son frère jumeau ou à la femme qu'il allait demander en mariage le nuit précédente. Pas que la salope méritait une excuse. Un moment il repensa à ce qu'il avait fait. Mais c'était après qu'Alicia l'aie trompé. Elle s'était vendue à Davies depuis quelques temps.

Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de la voir à la porte. Elle avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi la nuit d'avant. Même si elle n'avait pas l'air pleine de remords. Il remarqua pour la première fois sa bague de fiançailles éclatant sur sa main. Et il vit un écrin reposant dans sa main. Il se souvint l'avoir posé sur la table et l'y avoir laissé alors qu'il sortait furieusement la nuit précédente.

Il la regarda. "J'espère que vous avez tout les deux appréciez votre diner hier au soir. C'était tes plats préférés. Ne prend pas la peine de m'envoyer une invitation, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'allume."

Alicia l'arrêta. "Fred je n'ai pas fais ça pour te faire du mal. Nous savons tout les deux que ça ne fonctionnait plus depuis longtemps maintenant. Roger a été là pour moi. Il m'a aimé."

Fred voulait le nier. Il sortait avec elle depuis tant de temps. Il avait prévu un future avec elle. Mais peut-être qu'il avait passé trop de temps au magasin. Et il ne pouvait pas nier que dernièrement il s'était retiré du sexe aussi. Il n'avais vraiment jamais essayé le genre de sexe qu'il avait eu la nuit précédente avec Lucius. Mais il méritait mieux. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis des années. Et étaient amis avant ça. Elle voulait s'envoyer en l'air avec un autre homme d'accord. Mais qu'au moins elle aie le cran de lui dire.

Il prit l'anneau qu'elle lui rendait. "J'espère que tu es heureuse avec lui. Je veux savoir une chose. Depuis combien de temps ça dure? Allais-tu au moins me le dire?"

Alicia ne voulait même pas le regarder. "Un an. Il m'a demandé la nuit dernière. J'allais te le dire aujourd'hui, je te le jure. Fred Je n'ai pas fait ça pour te faire mal. Je te le jure."

Fred ricana. "Me tromper pendant un an et me le dire quand tu te fiances?Je peux voir pourquoi tu pensais que ça ne ferait pas mal. Dehors. Sors juste d'ici."

Elle se retourna et partit. Fred aurait souhaité avoir mal. Il souhaitait qu'il y aie plus que de la colère maintenant. Il aurait dut être blessé que cette relation soit fini. Il aurait dut avoir le cœur brisé ou quelque chose. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était juste en colère qu'elle lui aie menti. Et qu'il en aie fait un spectacle. Alors qu'il revenait vers la chambre il réalisa que sa tête repartait déjà vers Lucius. Il fut surpris quand il trouva la chambre vide.

La seule chose qu'il trouva était une note sur le lit. 'Tu m'es redevable ce soir. Je vais t'attendre à ma résidence en ville. J'ai quelques jouets à te présenter.'

***

A tout ceux qui trouvent que ce chapitre arrive tôt...vous pouvez remercier le dieu (ou l'esprit, comme vous le sentez) des insomnies, maintenant je vais tenter un sieste avant de repartir sur Unforgivables...


	4. le frère

Disclaimer: Tout est à JKR et à HarrySnapeAlways

***

4 le frère

Fred pouvait à peine se concentrer sur son travail. Il n'avait pas été dans son arrière boutique ce jour-là. Ses produits quand il les créait pouvaient être aussi dangereux que des potions. Il ne voulait pas se faire griller. Ou en tout cas pas lui et le magasin avec. Il était confus. Et furieux. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de devenir suicidaire. Il s'occupait de l'avant du magasin ce jour-là. Il était observé par ses employées. Il s'enterrait toujours à l'arrière du magasin. Plus de la moitié des nouveaux produits étaient de lui. C'était la raison pour laquelle George s'occupait de leurs ventes par correspondance. Fred passait tellement de temps à développer des produits. Il avait commencé une nouvelle série qui était inspiré par les tours de magie moldus. George pensait à de nouveaux objets aussi. Mais Fred avait toujours été celui qui avait le talent pour les créer. George avait beaucoup d'idées mais pas les capacités pour les créer. Fred fournissait son frère avec ses créations et George partageait la moitié des profits de la vente par correspondance. Bon officiellement un tiers. Lui et Fred prenaient toujours une portion de leurs profits après avoir payé les factures et les employées et le mettaient de côté pour Harry. Mais Harry n'avait jamais voulut rien prendre.

Fred pensait à Harry. Il avait besoin de concentrer son esprit sur autre chose. Harry vivait avec Rémus maintenant. Sirius avait laissé ses possessions à son filleul. Harry l'amena à penser à Draco pensée qui l'entraina bien sûr vers Lucius. Harry et Draco avaient flirté l'un avec l'autre sans honte depuis quelques mois maintenant. Fred était certains qu'ils allaient retrouvé la raison à la longue et réaliser qu'ile étaient attirés l'un à l'autre. Harry était un frère de cœur, le deuxième qui soit gay même s'il n'était sortit du placard que récemment. Il comprenait. Harry avait grandis dans le monde moldu. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point c'était répandu vu que les sorciers pouvaient porter des enfants. Mais Charlie étant gay et son gardien étant avec Severus avait aidé. Pendant un moment il pensa au fait qu'il pourrait être le beau-père d'Harry. Il effaça cette pensée très rapidement. Harry et Draco pouvaient arriver à ce stade. Mais lui et Lucius ne faisaient que s'amuser. Et il n'était toujours pas sûr d'y aller le soir.

Fred réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur son travail. Il avait besoin de sortir d'ici. Son équipe commençait à parler de l'emmener chez un médecin. Il se dirigea vers Londres. Il n'était pas sûr d'y aller ce soir. Son corps le voulait. Son corps hurlait pour le contact avec cet homme. Mais sa tête était submergée par les raisons de ne pas y aller. Un Malfoy, son age, et le fait que ce soit un homme revenait toujours. Mais il savait que s'il restait honnête alors il était gay, ou au moins bi.

Il préféra plutôt aller voir son frère. George releva la tête, surpris, quand il entre dans l'arrière boutique. "Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aujourd'hui. Comment ça c'est passé?"

Fred avait dit à son frère qu'il allait faire sa demande en mariage. Il posa violemment l'écrin devant lui. "Bien. Je l'attendait et elle est entrée, en train d'être déshabillée par son fiancé."

George regarda son frère, choqué. Il avait eu l'impression qu'Alicia allait commencé à s'éloigner. Fred n'était juste pas assez intéressé. Il avait pensé que Fred avait tord de lui demander. Il lui avait dit en fait. Il savait qu'Alicia n'était pas mauvaise. Fred n'était pas vraiment attiré par Alicia. Il avait l'impression que son frère était gay. Fred juste refusait de l'admettre. Mais il avait soutenu son frère. Il avait l'impression qu'Alicia allait dire non. Et il avait espéré que ça allait aider. Fred avait besoin d'ouvrir les yeux. Fred n'aurait pas été heureux marié à Alicia. Même si son frère n'était pas gay il pouvait voir que Fred n'était pas assez amoureux d'Alicia pour se marier. Ça n'aurait pas bien finit et il était probablement mieux que ça finisse maintenant.

Mais il fut quand même ébranlé en l'entendant. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Alicia avait trompé son frère. Il se demanda ce qu'Angie allait dire quand elle le saurait. L'entière équipe rouge et or avait été très proche. Ils étaient tous resté amis. Mais les trois filles avaient étaient les meilleurs amies. Katie jouait avec Olivier dans l'équipe nationale et ils sortaient ensemble depuis quelques mois maintenant. Harry avait souvent plaisanté qu'il était le seul sans autre moitié dans l'équipe. Harry était sorti avec sa petite sœur pendant un temps avant de réalisé qu'il préférait les hommes. Au dernière nouvelles George avait entendu dire qu'Harry était plus qu'ami avec Draco.

George soupira. "Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle t'aie fait ça. Je suis désolé Fred. Mais je savait que ça allait finir depuis quelques temps maintenant."

Fred s'effondra sur un tabouret. "Je sais. Je l'ai réaliser parce que j'étais énervé qu'elle m'ait trompé pendant un an plutôt que parce que furieux de la perdre."

Les deux frère parlèrent quelques temps. George le convainquit de rentrer à la maison avec lui pour le diner. Ils s'arrêtèrent chez le bijoutier sur la route pour rendre l'anneau. Fred ne pouvait pas rester à le trimballer partout sur lui. George était sûr que maintenant que son frère était libre il verrait qu'il regardait dans la mauvaise direction. Ils étaient sûr de lui trouver quelqu'un bientôt. George fut surpris de voir que sa femme le savait déjà. Alicia l'avait contacté ce matin pensant que Fred aurait besoin de son frère. Angelina était assez furieuse contre sa meilleure amie. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'Alicia avait blessé Fred comme ça. Elles avaient été amies avec lui au départ.

Après diner Angelina le serra dans ses bras. "Tu sais je lui aurait jeté un sort si elle était venue en personne plutôt que de passer par la cheminée. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelqu'un de mieux bientôt."

George donna un coup à son frère dans le dos. "Tu sais Charlie ou Harry pourrait t'accompagner un soir cet été et peut-être te trouver quelqu'un avec les bon attributs ce coup-ci."

Fred rougit. Son frère avait deviné qu'il était gay. Il partit avant d'avoir à répondre. Il n'était pas sûr du comment mais il se retrouva en face de la résidence de Londres des Malfoy. Il ne semblait pas capable d'avoir le culot d'avancer ou de partir. Son esprit continuait de jouer avec les raisons pour lesquelles il ne devrait pas faire ça. Mais son corps voulait qu'il le fasse. Et une part de son esprit le voulait aussi. Il trouva finalement le courage de le faire et monta les escaliers pour toquer à la porte. Il se trouva devant une porte ouverte et lui-même trainé à l'intérieur avant de pouvoir réagir.

Lucius le pressa contre un mur. "Je suis plutôt désappointé. Tu as un retard d'une demi-heure. Je crois que je vais devoir sortir quelques jouets pour t'apprendre mon petit lion."

***

Note de l'auteur: J'ai eu quelques questions sur Harry et s'il allait être avec quelqu'un ici. Je ne suis pas sure à quel point Harry va apparaître vu que je veux me concentrer sur un seul couple mais j'ai toujours aimé les Draco/Harry. Je suis sure qu'ils vont apparaître de temps en temps.

Et oui j'aime taquiner, Je sais que vous étiez excité de voir Lucius avec ses jouets mais j'ai décidé de vous faire mariner un peu plus longtemps..

***

Et hop !

Je sais pas si je suis frustrée ou soulagée que Lucius n'aie pas sortie ses jouets ce coup-ci (les lemons me posent problème à écrire, mais les traduire est bien pire -_-)

A bientôt !


	5. les jouets

Disclaimer: Tout est à JKR et à HarrySnapeAlways

Un grand merci à microorga sans qui ce chapitre aurait mit bien plus longtemps à venir.

***

5 les jouets

Lucius le pressa contre un mur. "Je suis plutôt désappointé. Tu as un retard d'une demi-heure. Je crois que je vais devoir sortir quelques jouets pour t'apprendre mon petit lion."

Fred frissonna un peu un entendant ça. "Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais venir."

D'après le léger grondement la sémantique ne signifiait rien pour Lucius. Il était un homme qui avait l'habitude d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il n'était pas habitué à ce que les gens lui disent non. Il n'avait jamais considéré que son petit lion ne vienne pas à sa porte. Il avait l'intention d'attendre une autre demi-heure et d'aller à son lion. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il savait qu'il avait trop donné à penser au petit lion. Le minet voulait encore plus de sa part. Il n'était plus un innocent agneaux pour le sexe masculin, mais il était toujours un petit minet. Et Lucius avait vraiment l'intention de faire ronronner son minet.

Mais d'abord ce petit devait apprendra une leçon. Il devait réaliser que quand on lui disait de venir à une certaine heure, il devait venir. Il n'aimait définitivement pas attendre. Mais minet allait aimer ça. Oh, il allait supplier pour en avoir plus. Il avait eu une demi-heure pour décider ce qu'il allait faire pour apprendre à ce petit. Oh, son petit amant devrait être heureux d'être venu aussi tôt qu'il avait pu.

Alors qu'il le guidait vers la chambre, il agita sa baguette et enleva tous leurs vêtements. Oh, le temps pour se déshabiller et les préliminaires était parti pendant la dernière demi-heure. Oh, il voulait profiter de son petit chaton ici et maintenant. Et il n'eut aucune objection de la part de Fred pour être soudainement nu. Il en eut quand il commença à nouer les main du petit à la tête de lit ou à attacher ses jambe, le mettant dans une parfaite position en X, tel un aigle déployé.

Ses mains allèrent au fin pénis de Fred et commencèrent à le caresser, doucement d'abord puis montant en intensité. Fred haletait. "Est-ce que mon petit veut venir?

Fred acquiesça. "Oh, Merlin, oui, oh oui."

Souriant Lucius allongea le bras vers la table de nuit et y attrapa un de ses petits jouets préférés. Il le montra fièrement à Fred. C'était un de ses nouveaux cockring. Oh, son petit jouet allait empêcher Fred d'orgasmer avant qu'il ne soit prêt à le laisser. Il ignora les suppliques de Fred alors qu'il glissait le cockring sur le pénis dur comme la pierre. Oh, le petit allait le supplier bien longtemps avant qu'il ne lui soit permit de se libérer. Il devait prouver qu'il avait apprit sa leçon d'abord. Il devait apprendre que quand Lucius lui disait d'être là 8h il avait tout intérêt à être là à 8h ou en avance. Lucius Malfoy ne croyait définitivement pas qu'on puisse être en retard pour une quelconque raison.

Fred était en train de le supplier pour la délivrance. "Oh, pitié enlevez le, pitié."

Lucius se baissa et l'embrassa avant de mettre un bâillon à boule dans sa bouche. "Oh, non mon petit, tu doit mériter ta délivrance maintenant. Et la mériter tu vas."

Il ajouta un joli bandeau en fourrure. Il voulait ajouter au sentiment d'impuissance. Son minet n'aurait aucune idée de ce qui allait venir. Il regarda ses autres jouets. Il aurait dût penser à un fouet avant d'enchainer Fred mais il se rappela que c'était sa première fois. De plus, il avait l'impression qu'il y aurait plus de chances dans le futur. D'après Severus qu'il n'était pas un très bon élève. Il n'obéissait pas très bien. Mais Lucius allait lui apprendre. Oh, il prévoyait de lui apprendre pendant très longtemps. Fred était un fou s'il pensait que Lucius allait se lasser de lui dans un futur proche.

Pour l'instant il se dirigea vers une boite de jolies pinces à tétons. Il avait vraiment eu d'intéressants cadeaux ces derniers temps. C'était une de ces choses pour lesquelles vous deviez aller en secteur moldu si vous vouliez en trouver. Les sorts ne marchent vraiment pas de la même façon. Mais avant de choisir une pince il pensa à quelque chose et attrapa son tout nouveau jouet à la place.

Il observa Fred même s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment le voir alors qu'il commençait à insérer les boules. "N'est-ce pas agréable? Attends que je te montre la vraie surprise avec celui-là.

Fred se débattait contre les liens alors que Lucius poussait les boules anales dans le jolie petit cul. Oh, il allait bientôt être au fond mais il avait autre chose en tête maintenant. Il mit en marche le petit bouton qui contrôlait le vibrateur dans les boules. Vu les adorables petits grognement et frémissements de Fred il sut que le garçon avait désespérément besoin de se libérer et cela amena un sourire sur son visage. Le minet allait apprendre à mieux lire l'heure la prochaine fois. Il en était sûr.

Il se baissa et prenant une des pinces et massant un des tétons joliment rouge il plaça la mâchoire dessus. Même avec le bâillon il entendit le sifflement frénétique mais il amena sa bouche à hauteur du second téton et le suça un peu avant de mettre la seconde pince.

Il enleva le bâillon de la bouche de son petit. "Maintenant voudrais tu que je t'aide un peu? Je ne suis pas sûr que tu ais appris ta leçon."

Fred haletait. "Pitié par Merlin, pitié, j'ai appris ma leçon, pitié."

Lucius bougea et doucement, retira une boule de ses fesses. "Vraiment?"Et Fred acquiesça alors il en enleva quelques autres de plus. "Tu seras à l'heure demain, n'est-ce pas?

Fred grognait sous la sensation des boules vibrantes étant doucement retirées hors de lui et était plus que d'accord pour promettre n'importe quoi. Lucius posa les boules plus loin et enleva les pinces de ses tétons mais le cockring resterait en place pour l'instant. Lucius décida que le minet avait bien trop de plaisir et pénétra dans le joli cul. Fred sanglota, suppliant pour sa délivrance alors que Lucius continuait de le prendre encore et encore, heurtant sa prostate à chaque fois. Il suppliait pour pouvoir se libérer et Lucius, finalement, juste avant d'arriver à son propre orgasme, enleva le cockring et Fred éjacula dans un orgasme à lui faire perdre la tête, en même temps que Lucius.

Lucius enleva les liens et nettoya Fred une fois qu'il eu fini. "Maintenant petit, j'espère que tu as appris à venir à l'heure quand je te dis de venir."

Fred l'attira pour un long et brutal baiser. "Je pourrai être en retard plus souvent."

Lucius rit et attaqua le cou de Fred. Maintenant que la punissions était finie il avait bien plus à montrer à son minet avant que la nuit ne soit finie. Oh, la nuit allait continuer sur encore bien des heures à venir. Et il semblait que Fred n'allait pas protester avant longtemps.

***

Bon, ça a mit le temps mais voilà ce chapitre, j'essaierai de faire le prochain dans la semaine mais je ne promets rien...


	6. la discussion

Disclaimer: Tout est à JKR et à HarrySnapeAlways

***

6 la discussion*

Fred pouvait à peine se concentrer, mais ce pour une très bonne raison. Il imaginait la soirée à venir. Merlin il n'avait jamais rien ressentit de comparable à la nuit précédente. L'orgasme après la soit-disant punition avait été étourdissant. Il n'avait jamais vécut quoique ce soit s'en rapprochant. En y repensant, cette entière relation pouvait être décrite ainsi. Il envisageait presque d'envoyer une carte de remerciements à Alicia et quelques cigares à Roger. Il n'avait vraiment jamais eu autant de fun de sa vie. Et il ne prévoyait vraiment pas d'en finir avec ça pour encore quelques temps. Il avait assuré à Lucius qu'il serait de retour le soir dès que le magasin serait fermé pour la nuit. Fred se demandait s'il devait être en retard. Il appréciait pas mal d'être un méchant petit garçon. La punition était clairement meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait pu recevoir en tant qu'élève. Et la menace qu'avait fait Lucius ce matin, de lui donner la fessée si il avait du retard deux nuits d'affilées, avait un certain charme.

Il étudiait ses livres de compte à l'avant du magasin. Il restait environ une heure avant la fermeture et il était seul. Le seul mauvais côté des choses était qu'il n'était pas très productif. Bon, pour l'instant le magasin allait devoir s'appuyer sur les idées de Georges en ce qui concernait les nouveaux produits. Ils avaient des employés de toute façon. Fred avait à l'esprit une autre sorte de jouets. Et pas le genre qui serait vendus dans son magasin. Même s'il devait admettre qu'il avait quelques très bonnes idées pour certains. Il pourrait avoir besoin d'aller dans le Londres moldu un de ces jours et visitait un de ces magasins dont Lucius lui avait parlé.

Il fut un peu surpris quand il releva la tête alors que la porte grinçait et qu'il vit Harry passer nerveusement la porte. "Puis-je t'aider avec quelque chose petit frère?"

Harry et Rémus avaient passé une partie de l'été à l'école et l'autre à Londres. "Papa est chez Sev et je m'ennuyais."

Même si Rémus était désormais le professeur de DCFM il n'avait normalement pas à passer ses étés à l'école. Mais son fiancé le faisait. Rémus et Severus devait se marier l'hiver prochain. Harry était venu avec son père pour la journée, mais il en avait eu marre de regarder les deux amoureux et était venu au village. Rémus était sensé le retrouver bientôt. Bien sûr ça dépendait de combien de temps il lui faudrait pour quitter Severus. Harry adorait que les deux soient ensemble. Il n'aurait jamais pensé dire ça à propos de Severus mais bon... Et Fred pensait que ça avait beaucoup à voir avec toutes les années que son petit frère avait passé sans famille.

Harry était nerveux à propos de quelque chose pourtant. Fred savait qu'il n'était pas juste venu pour tuer le temps. Il y avait quelque chose dont Harry voulait lui parler. Fred oubliait parfois que son frère allait avoir dix-sept ans dans quelques semaines. Il était tellement brave et mature mais quand ça concernait les relations avec les autres il n'était qu'un ado maladroit.

Harry refusa de la regarder quand il admit. "Draco m'a plus ou mois demandé de sortir avec lui. Je veux dire, on va juste aller manger un truc dans le Londres moldu mais pas comme des...."

Fred finis pour lui. "Pas comme des amis? Hallelujah vous en êtes enfin arrivés là. Ça va faire des moi que vous flirtez éhontément l'un avec l'autre."

Il commença à rire quand Harry devint un ton de rouge au dessus. Fred savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à lui dire ça. Ron avait accusé Harry de craquer pour le serpentard longtemps avant. Ron n'avait jamais apprécié l'amitié d'Harry avec les serpentards. Il pensait que ça venait du moment où Rémus avait commencé à sortir avec Severus l'automne dernier. Rémus avait adopté Harry quelques mois après la mort de Sirius, ne souhaitant pas n'être que son gardien légal. Ça signifiait qu'Harry avait passé plus de temps avec Severus et ça avait dû jouer un certain rôle.

Fred tapota son épaule. "Vous faites un couple très chaud tu sais? Ça fait trop longtemps que tu n'as pas eu un vrai baiser. As-tu déjà utilisé une alcôve?"

Harry lui lança un drôle de regard. "Nous n'utilisons pas tous les alcôves comme ça grand frère. Et je te rappelle que la dernière personne avec qui je suis sorti était ta petite sœur."

Fred décida de taire les commentaires à propos des alcôves après ça. Il ne voulait vraiment pas entendre de commentaires sur sa sœur. Pour lui elle était une pure petite vierge et resterait toujours ainsi. Il avait des doutes quand il pensait à certains des autres types qu'elle avait fréquenté. Mais il refusait de penser à sa seule et unique petite sœur comme ça. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit mariée au moins. C'était son droit en temps que frère.

Fred s'assit avec Harry. "Tu sais Draco peux avoir de l'expérience mais je ne pense pas que tu doives être effrayé qu'il te saute dessus dès que vous serez seuls."

Harry agita la tête à ce commentaire. "Je sais. Je suis juste...Je sais pas je veux dire pour Ginny je n'avais jamais vraiment la tête à ça et Draco...Je suis juste..."

Secouant la tête Fred dirigea son frère vers l'arrière boutique. Il pourrait entendre si un client entrait. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir cette conversation avec lui, mais il pensait que c'était probablement plus facile pour Harry plutôt que d'en parler à Rémus ou pire Severus. Il se souvenait de sa propre inconfortable discussion avec son père à propos des fleurs et des abeilles. La plupart des garçons l'avait bien plus tôt mais il doutait que Vernon Dursley allait avoir ce genre de discussion avec son neveu. Et il n'était pas sûr que Rémus ait considéré que son fils adoptif n'ait jamais posé la question.

Harry était si inconfortable avec cette discussion mais il le poussa à lui parler. Harry était toujours aussi embarrassé quand il sortit mais il était reconnaissant dans le fond. Fred fut content de voir que son frère semblait moins nerveux quand il partit avec son père. Il réalisa alors le temps et sut que même s'il n'arrivait pas intentionnellement en retard il allait avoir des belles fesses rouge ce soir.

Bien sûr Lucius l'attendait quand il arriva, avec un lourd paddle (1) en cuir. "Tu connais mon secret ; j'adore baiser un beau cul bien tanné."

Fred sourit, s'avança et l'embrassa. "Désolé d'être en retard mais mon petit frère est venu me demander conseil sur sa vie sexuelle avec ton fils."

***

* The Talk en anglais, ou la fameuse Discussion sur les fleurs et les abeilles, celle qui semble terroriser certains parents (surtout dans les comédie romantiques vous remarquerez...)

(1) paddle, objet utilisé pour donner la fessée (merci à Ecnerrolf et microorga pour m'avoir signalé l'erreur de traduction)


	7. Note

**29 avril 2010**

**Bien, vous avez dû remarquer mes absences, je n'ai plus internet que par tranches de cinq minutes chez moi, j'ai un gros manque de temps et de motivation aussi...donc toutes mes fics ou presque sont en pause et je suis incapable de dire quand je pourrais répondre à vos reviews. **

**En ce qui concerne The Secret's in the Telling et Union Non-Consentie, et bien si vous avez le temps et le courage vous pouvez les adopter (même s'il faudra aussi l'accord de l'auteur pour la traduction de The Secret's in the Telling), ce ne sont de toute façon pas mes priorités.**

**A bientôt j'espère.**

**Alia**


End file.
